kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 66
Types of Generals is the 66th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Baku Koshin Infantry, the few that ere still alive are happy to see Qin Cavalry unit. They are relieved that they ere being saved. Then they see the results of their heavy battle as the flags of Qin are raised and they know Qin 4th army captured that hill. Baku Koshin men are in tears over his death and at the same time happy that thanks to his valor the hill is now captured. Heki thinks its a shame that he died as he believes that there was so much he could learn from him. The raised flags have impact on both armies. The Qin soldiers are relieved that their sacrifices paid off as the Wei soldiers are chocked that Kyuu Gen died. However a unidentified Cavalry unit is charging in on the Wei soldiers. Shin is paralyzed and in fear as he sees Ou Ki. Shin is assessing if he is a enemy or a ally. Shin asks Ou Ki if Shou Bun Kun is his comrade. Ou Ki tells him that he is his lover. Shin is shocked by that statement. However he then tells him it was a joke. Ou Ki tells him he is disappointed in him, he expected more from him after Shou Bun Kun words of praise. Shin is angered and asks him if he thinks he is weak. Ou Ki tells him this is correct. Shin is taunting Ou Ki in to dueling him. Ou Ki warns him that his blade has cleave everyone in half on who dared to turn their sword against him. He asks Shin if he still wants to go. Shin confident in his skills tells him that something that big can't hit him as he tells him he is pretty fast. Ou Ki is laughing and tells him that he is on deaths door for quite some time now. Ou Ki blade is now pointed at Shin and he didn't see the blade coming not after it already reached his neck. Shin jumps back and prepares to attack. Heki however stops Shin and asks Ou Ki to forgive Shin rudeness. Heki wants to use Ou Ki power in this battle. He asks if he can take control over their forces and lead them into victory. Ou Ki states he didn't come as reinforcements. He states he simply wished to be on this hill. He also tells Heki that victory isn't that curtain and he is underestimating Go Kei. Go Kei is deploying a nine fold spear wall. Heki sees the quick change in Go Kei formation. Ou Ki praises Go Kei by stating that he is extremely cautious yet acts boldly when it is time to take action. He says Go Kei is very knowledgeable. He has the greatest knowledge in Wei. He is also capable to lead a vanguard. Go Kei is without a doubt a very dangerous threat to all neighboring states of Wei. Ou Ki believes that their are 2 types of generals. The one who acts on instinct and the one who makes strategies. Ou Ki asks Shin if he is willing to make a bet on what type of general is going to win. Characters *Shin *Baku Koshin *Kyuu Gen mentioned *Go Kei *Shou Kaku *Heki *Ou Ki *Duke Hyou mentioned *Tou *Shou Bun Kun mentioned *Bi Hei *Bi Tou *Taku Kei Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Qin 4th army captured the hill and are raising their flags. *Baku Koshin died. *A unidentified Cavalry unit is charging in on the Wei soldiers. *Shin is paralyzed and in fear as he sees Ou Ki. *Ou Ki knows the name of Shin from Shou Bun Kun. *Ou Ki tells Shin he is disappointed in him, he expected more from him after Shou Bun Kun words of praise. *Shin is taunting Ou Ki in to dueling him. *Ou Ki blade is now pointed at Shin. *Heki wants to use Ou Ki power in this battle. *Ou Ki states he didn't come as reinforcements. *Go Kei is deploying a nine fold spear wall. *Ou Ki believes that their are 2 types of generals. *Ou Ki asks Shin if he is willing to make a bet on what type of general is going to win. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga